


Gratitude

by AutumnWinter



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Assault, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Femslash, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWinter/pseuds/AutumnWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during series one of Reign episode Left Behind, this story is if Mary and her ladies escaped and Catherine did not. The story is quite femslashy it may go M may not. Catherine/Aylee pairing. If your not into that no need to read. Id love some reviews I wanna hear what you guys think just dont be too mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mary and her ladies had met up with Francis as they returned to the castle thankfully Olivia had waited to open the passageway for them. It was eerily quiet.  
‘Stay behind me.’ Francis whispered as they slowly approached the dining room where they had left the Queen of France, his hand gripped on his sword.  
‘Maybe they killed her.’ Kenna suggested bluntly.  
Mary shot her an annoyed look then grabbed Francis hand, Kenna gave an apologetic shrug. ‘It’s Catherine Im sure she is fine.’  
‘We should have waited for the guards to go in first.’ Lola protested.  
The soldiers were not far behind Francis had rushed on in fear of his mother’s safety, Mary had followed him against his wishes and her ladies had followed her out of duty.  
Before they could enter the guards marched in Henry leading them.  
‘Is everyone alright?’ the King asked. 

Francis looked pale his stomach felt queasy he did not want to enter in case his mother was dead, Mary gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.   
‘Everyone is accounted for….everyone but Catherine she stayed behind with the count and his men to give us a chance to escape.’ the young queen explained.  
Henry marched on ahead and came across the room of dead bodies they all seemed to have died from the same cause, all except the count who had a fork sticking out of his throat.  
‘You’re alive then.’ his eyes found Catherine who looked more than a little disheveled her dress was torn, her lip and nose bleeding, her hair in tangled knots.   
‘Sorry to disappoint you my dear.’ she wiped blood away with the back of her hand to prevent it dripping down her face.

Francis had looked shocked he dropped his sword as he went to his mother’s side putting a hand on her shoulder.‘Dear god! You look - I shouldn’t have left you I will never forgive myself.’ he shook his head angry tears stinging his eyes.   
‘Francis if you had stayed I would never have been able to forgive either of us, Mary and I both knew what we were doing I have no regrets.’ she said simply.  
Lola’s hand was over her mouth as soon as she saw Catherine, Mary’s eyes were wide and burning with emotional gratitude at what the Queen had done for them, even Kenna managed to look half concerned.  
‘Your mother is not that easy to kill believe me I’ve tried.’ King Henry commented dryly. Francis didnt look remotely amused at his father’s words. ‘How did you kill them all?’ he questioned.

‘Poison.’ Catherine replied simply.  
Kenna quickly flinched away from any object near her in case it were the poisoned item. ‘The gold.’ the Queen of France gestured to the gold scattered over the table and floor. ‘Dont touch it whatever you do.’ shakily she stood up getting to her feet.  
‘I will inform the servants, you should get some rest.’ Henry instructed and took his leave.  
Francis still looked totally distraught at having left his mother. ‘The servants are not back yet let me help you to your chambers.’   
Catherine smiled softly and cupped his cheek she pressed a kiss to his forehead. ‘My sweet boy. I am capable of making my own way but please get your brothers to bed I dont want them seeing me like this.’ she looked into his eyes and he gave a nod.  
‘Catherine.’ Mary advanced stepping beside her husband. ‘Words can not describe how grateful I am for what you did not just for Francis, but for my ladies and I as well.’

Catherine patted her shoulder. ‘Im sure you can return the favour in time my dear.’ that sentence actually made the Queen of Scotland worry a little.  
‘I’ll send the physician along to your chambers.’ Mary said as her eyes fell on Catherine’s many wounds.   
‘No need Im more than capable of fixing myself. I’ve everything I need in my cabinets. If you’ll excuse me.’ the Queen headed off down the hall.  
Francis left with Mary to find his brothers and put them to bed, Kenna headed off to find Henry and complain about his relationship with Dianne, and Lola went to make sure Greer was okay.  
Aylee was the only one left and she was standing with a look of shock and disbelief on her innocent features.

Catherine had just sacrificed herself for them all and her husband didnt even seem to care, she bit her lip in thought. After a few moments she walked over to the doors and headed to the Queen of France’s chambers to thank her properly. The halls were dimly lit but she could see a figure doubled over holding the wall for support. Her breath hitched thinking it was one of the Count’s men at first who had escaped. Taking a few quiet steps forward she realised it was the Queen, she was holding her ribs in pain. Aylee quickly approached her. ‘Your majesty,’ Catherine’s head turned sharply realising the presence of the girl.   
‘What do you want?’ the Queen snapped sharply.

Aylee flinched but remained all the same. ‘Let me help you to your chambers it’s the least I could do.’ she nervously tugged on her braids.  
Catherine sighed and nodded giving into the young girl, who quickly took her arm and helped her along to her chambers.   
‘Thank you for your assistance.’ Catherine spoke as she eased herself onto the bed. ‘You may go.’ she rested her hands at either side of her looking down.  
Aylee remained standing looking down at the Queen her eyes darted over to the closed door.  
‘Your ladies may not even return to your chambers tonight, you cant possibly ready yourself for bed let me help you.’   
Catherine quirked an eyebrow with a suspicious look on her features.  
‘Why would you want to help me?’ she asked.

Aylee shifted to sit down beside her on the bed.  
‘What you did for us was incredible you saved us all, not just my Queen and my friends but everyone in this castle. The very least I could do to show my gratitude is help you ready for bed.’  
Catherine gave an amused chuckle which made Aylee frown.  
‘Forgive me, my dear Mary’s ladies were the last people I was ever expecting gratitude from. But I will accept your offer.’  
Aylee smiled brightly at this proceeding at first to remove her earrings and then her large jewelled necklace taking them and placing them in her jewellery box.   
‘We’ll need to clean you up.’ she got a cloth and dipped it in water, whilst Catherine took the belt off from her dress tossing it on the floor. The blonde rung out the cloth then returned to the Queen gently wiping the blood from her face, her nose had stopped bleeding and her lip had begun to scab.

Catherine’s eyes found the blondes.  
‘Would you be so kind as to draw me a bath dear?’  
Aylee smiled softly and nodded.   
‘Of course.’ she went off to prepare a bath, Catherine went to her cabinets retrieving some oils and a small phial.  
The Queen swallowed the small phial to relieve her of some of the pain she was in and then begun struggling with with her torn dress. By which time Aylee had joined her once more.  
‘Let me.’ she took the zip and carefully slid it down, Catherine let her dress fall to the floor, Aylee loosened her corset enough for her to get it off then left to get a towel. Catherine slipped behind a screen and freed herself from the garment.

Aylee had went over to hand her the towel for her modesty but her eyes couldnt help immediately locking onto the dark bruises all over the Queen’s body. Even in the shadows they were noticeable. The blonde gasped her eyes wide, Catherine took the towel wrapping it around herself.  
‘Thank you.’ she said simply and grabbed her robe wrapping it around herself as she lifted the oils she’d taken from her cabinet walking through to her bath she added them into the hot water.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine had just settled into her bath when the young woman entered and quickly shifted over behind her removing the pins from her hair. The Queen’s body hidden beneath the bath water due to the darkness of the night.   
‘You dont have to do this my dear, Im sure you are tired.’ Catherine rested her head against the back of the tub.  
Aylee used her fingers to untangle the knots in the Queen’s hair paying no heed to her words.  
‘They could have killed you, we should have waited with you to be rescued.’ she said quietly. ‘You are lucky to be alive, they could have raped you.’   
Catherine stiffened a little at her words and watched the steam float up from the bath water.  
‘The first lesson I ever learned was never wait for a man to rescue you. History is written by survivors. And that I surely am.’

After that the two remained quiet all that was heard was the sound of trickling water as the young woman washed the Queen’s hair. When she was done she left allowing Catherine to change back into her robe as she returned to her chambers to fetch her night dress. When Catherine entered she was surprised to see the young woman was still there rekindling the fire in the fireplace.   
‘Are you feeling any better?’ Aylee asked with a kind smile.   
Catherine regarded her with soft eyes and an attempted smile before taking her night dress and going back behind the screen. She slid off her robe and then winced as she tried to get into her night gown.  
‘Catherine,’ Aylee pushed herself up wiping ash from her gold coloured gown. ‘do you need help?’

Catherine de Medici was not accustomed to needing help, spare when it came to her servants and the duties they performed for her. But the bruising was painful and she’d no other choice but to ask the young Scottish woman to aid her.  
‘Yes.’ she replied.  
Aylee joined her behind the screen taking the gown her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes filled with concern as she studied the bruises once again. Catherine quirked an eyebrow after a few seconds and cleared her throat.  
‘My nightgown if you please dear.’   
Aylee blushed faintly and nodded raising the soft white gown up and sliding it down over her body.  
‘Thank you dear.’ Catherine then headed to her vanity table and toweled off her damp hair.

Aylee lifted the hair brush from the table and began to run it through the Queen’s hair, Catherine watched the girl in the mirror studying her features.  
‘Dont tell Mary.’ she said sternly. ‘Dont tell her about how bad my wounds are, she’d only tell Francis and he’d beat himself up about it.’  
Aylee looked into the mirror to meet Catherine’s eyes in the reflection as she stroked the brush through her hair.  
‘You have my word.’ she promised and put a simple braid into the Queen’s long hair tying it at the bottom and putting a hand on her shoulder.  
‘You were so brave.’ she gave a gentle squeeze.   
Catherine put her hand over Aylee’s and shifted around so she could see the girl properly.

‘Thank you for your kindness, now off to bed it’s very late.’ she patted her hand.  
Aylee curtsied before the Queen of France.  
‘If there is anything else you need you know where to find me.’ the girl took her leave after that closing the door behind her returning to her chambers.

The next day the castle was filled with gossip about what had happened the night before, all manner of rumors were flying round well before breakfast. Mary had spent most of her day in her chambers, as Francis had too since the siege. Greer had spent a strange amount of time in the kitchens so Aylee had spent her time with her friends Lola and Kenna in ladies common room.   
‘The king said he’s still not going to leave Dianne even after everything that happened.’ Kenna huffed.   
Lola sighed not approving of her friend’s choice in lovers. ‘Everyone else is talking about what happened last night.’ she tried to change the subject.   
Kenna shrugged. ‘What’s to talk about? No one got hurt in the end, well no one except those bastards. Luckily we all escaped.’  
Not all of us, Aylee thought to herself, and as if she’d read her mind Queen Catherine entered the room with her ladies. Walking past she paid no attention to the girls before taking her usual seat.

Kenna bit her lip trying to hide her glee when she saw Catherine’s burst lip.  
‘Well she’s had that coming for a while now.’ she whispered to Lola and Aylee.  
Lola gave a small smile then lightly slapped Kenna’s arm.  
‘Kenna! Dont be unkind.’ she said in mock disapproval.  
Kenna smirked. ‘Im just sorry I wasnt there to see it.’ she sniggered.  
‘Thanks to Catherine you werent.’ Aylee said coldly.  
Kenna looked taken aback but before she could say anything her eyes darted to Catherine watching her wince in pain as she’d sipped her tea which had irritated her burst lip. Both Kenna and Lola were forced to stifle their laughter yet didnt go unnoticed. Aylee rolled her eyes angrily and stormed out of the common room.

Aylee returned to her room and slammed the door shut angrily flopping onto her bed in a very unlady like fashion and idly began to play with her braids. She loved her friends like sisters but sometimes they could really annoy her especially Kenna. Never had she ever found Kenna and the king more deserving of each other. In a bid to preserve their friendship Aylee decided to remain in her chambers for the rest of the day. Come night fall her stomach started to rumble and she found herself regretting not having gone to dinner. Just then there was a knock at the door, she pushed her hair back and went to answer it expecting it to be one of her friends. Instead she found a servant holding a tray of food.  
‘Her majesty noticed you did not attend dinner and thought you might be hungry.’ Aylee smiled at the servant’s words and removed herself from the doorway let him into place the tray.  
‘That was very sweet of her.’


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Aylee dressed with the intent of going to Catherine’s chambers to thank her for the food she’d sent the previous night. Yet before she could Greer appeared at her room door.  
‘Mary wants us to go riding with her.’   
Kenna appeared at Greer’s side with a bright grin pretending to have forgotten Aylee’s earlier outburst. ‘She’s going to tell us about what her and Francis have been up too.’ she squealed excitedly.  
Aylee gave a half hearted smile as her plans were dashed. ‘Just let me change into my riding clothes I’ll meet you downstairs.’ she closed the door when they left.  
‘Does Aylee seem a bit funny to you?’ Kenna asked Greer who looked thoughtful.  
‘I cant say Ive noticed she might just still be a little upset over what happened with the count, Lola said it looked like Olivia had up and ran at first.’  
Kenna nodded in agreement.   
‘You’re probably right.’

Aylee changed into her riding clothes then joined her friends in the stables they headed out around the grounds. Lola, Greer, and especially Kenna were taking turns at asking questions about Mary’s time with Francis. The Scottish Queen had a faint blush on her cheeks as she told her ladies of the passion she’d shared with her husband to be. Aylee’s mind couldnt have been further from the conversations as she stared off into the trees for at least twenty minutes.  
‘Aylee is everything alright?’ Mary asked with concern when she’d lay eyes upon her.  
‘Of course, I um, I’ve just not been feeling well lately Ive got a bit of a headache would you mind if I went back to the castle to rest?’ the blonde replied.   
Mary nodded riding over to her friend’s side. ‘Of course I dont mind go and rest.’ she patted her arm with worry.  
The young Scot rode back to the stables dismounting her horse, she entered the castle and headed to Catherine’s study.

The guard announced her and when she entered Catherine was at her desk scribbling into a book a few curls hanging loose making her look beautiful and elegant.   
‘Ah Lady Aylee, you’ve returned without Queen Mary and her other ladies.’ she stated without looking up from her book.  
Aylee blinked taken aback that Catherine had known this already. ‘I, yes how did you know that?’   
Catherine finally looked up at her laying down her quill she pressed her fingertips together.  
‘Very little goes on in my home without me knowing about it, well come in dont just stand over there take a seat.’  
Aylee approached the seat in front of Catherine’s desk nervously playing with her fingers.   
Catherine relaxed back into her chair. ‘Do you have a message from Mary? I cant imagine you’d rather spend time with me than your friends.’

Aylee shook her head. ‘No I mean yes I-’   
‘Would you like a drink dear?’ she walked over pouring herself a glass of water.  
‘No thank you. I just came to thank you for sending the food last night.’ the blonde explained.  
Catherine re-joined her sitting down in her chair and smiled.  
‘I saw that you seemed to have something of a spat with your friends. God only knows how you manage to put up with Kenna she is trying.’ she reasoned.  
Aylee gave a small chuckle at this.  
‘You have no idea.’ she smiled. ‘I love Kenna she is like my sister all my friends are but she can be...unkind to people her beauty makes her a little selfish.’ she admitted awkwardly. ‘How are you feeling?’ she asked gently.  
Catherine gestured to her cut lip. ‘Better than I look I imagine.’

Aylee smiled resting her hands in her lap.  
‘You look beautiful your majesty, cut lip and all.’ she assured then paused. ‘Your bruises-’  
‘Will heal with time. I hope you didnt share our little secret with your Queen?’ Catherine raised an eyebrow.  
‘No of course I didnt I made a promise to you didnt I?’ the blonde smiled back at Catherine she’d such a naive innocent look compared to her friend’s, without a doubt Lady Aylee was the most gentle of Mary’s Scottish ladies.  
‘Promises can be broken my dear.’ Catherine replied evenly.  
Aylee responded with a kind smile. ‘Not mine.’ she bit her lip. ‘You can trust me.’  
Catherine looked a little amused as though the notion of trust was completely lost on her. ‘We shall see. Was that all?’ Catherine relaxed back into her chair.  
Aylee watched her still looking concerned. ‘Why dont you have dinner with us tonight? Lola, Kenna, Greer and I.’ she suggested brightly.

‘You want me to spend an entire evening listening to Kenna twitter on?’ The Queen of France replied in an annoyed tone. ‘I thought we were becoming friends.’  
Aylee grinned getting to her feet. ‘You can ignore Kenna. I usually do, let us get to know you.’  
Catherine still looked rather skeptical then suspicious. ‘Is this some ploy of Mary’s to suss me out?’  
Aylee laughed putting a hand on her shoulder. ‘Dont be so suspicious. Mary wont be there anyway she spends all her time with Francis now since they-’ she quickly cut herself off blushing.  
‘Since they...’ she tilted her head to the side. ‘They have become intimate.’ she deduced immediately beginning to worry about the prophecy again. ‘Perhaps I will join you after all.’   
Aylee beamed enjoying her new found friendship with the Queen of France. ‘I will see you at dinner.’ she took her leave.

Kenna had looked horrified at the idea of spending any time with Catherine de Medici from the second Aylee suggested it but that could be expected being that she was involved with the woman’s husband. Lola had looked weary but Greer had agreed that it wouldnt be such a bad idea to try and get the Queen of France to warm to them.  
‘She isnt so bad when you get to spend some time with her I expect she is a bit lonely lacking in company Francis is spending his time with Mary, and it’s not like Henry is there for her. We may have got off on the wrong foot but I really think she has changed if we just give her a chance-’ ‘Wait by referring to Henry were you trying to say something about our relationship? If you must know they have not had any romantic relationship for years Henry told me himself-’ Kenna had began to rant indignantly. Aylee held her hands up for her to stop.  
‘I wasnt saying that at all, Im just saying she isnt as bad as we think for example last night she sent some food to my chambers when she seen I hadnt eaten. Does that sound like an evil ice queen to you?’

Greer squeezed Aylee’s hand admiring her friends generous heart. ‘Aylee is right besides she is the Queen of France it would be impolite to refuse her.  
Aylee smiled at Greer grateful for the support whereas Lola gave Kenna a sympathetic look, Kenna herself rolled her eyes and huffed.


End file.
